Anti-aliasing is used to reduce aliasing artifacts common with diagonal or curved edges in computer images. An accumulation buffer is one technique that has been used to reduce aliasing artifacts. Unfortunately, some systems do not implement or expose interfaces to use an accumulation buffer. They may not do so, for example, to reduce the number of exposed interfaces, to improve performance, or for any number of other reasons.
What is needed in such systems is another method for anti-aliasing images.